The wolf and the skeleton
by kripky
Summary: Harito was online with Momonga during the shutdown, in Yggdrasil he was the strongest player. What will his power accomplish for Nazarick, follow his journey through a slightly changed Overlord. the OC is Overpowered and is also as pure as snow and innocent in real life, how will his character affect his mind (I AM GOING TO BE CONTINUING THIS ONE BUT HAVE A DIFFERENT VERSION)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The youngling of Ainz Ooal Gown

* * *

Fast footsteps could be heard throughout the house.

"NO, RUNNING IN THE HOUSE- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HARITO!" shouted an evil boss of unmatched strength.

"ugh, yes mum" I replied. Yes, the one boss that I could never hope to defeat was the she-ogre herself. My mother, if you're not hiding under the covers you should be, because that is truly terrifying.

"ARE YOU MONLOGUING AGAIN? I SWEAAAAR TO GOD IF YOUR CALLING ME THE SHE-OGRE AGAIN I'LL TAKE YOUR VIDEOGAMES OFF OF YOU!" SAID THE SHE-OGRE

"I'm not I swear it" I reply hoping to deceive the mighty beast.

"JUST REMEMBER, AFTER YOUR GAME SHUTS DOWN YOU ARE TO DO ALL OFF YOUR HOMEWORK AND HAVE A SHOWER" repeats the mighty monster, clearly deceived by my masterful use of the deceit skill that I have acquired for this very moment.

"Yeah, I know mum" I reply, the response quickly followed by the shutting of my door and the hurried discarding of my storage (bag).

I swiftly plonk myself into my chair and boot up my favourite game in the world Yggdrasil as in a about 20 minutes the game that I love with no longer be available. CURSE YOU DEVELOPERS, I SMITE THEE WITH ALL THE MIGHT THAT A 13-YEAR-OLD CAN MUSTER, VENGEANCE SHALL BE SWIFT, VENGEANCE SHALL BE PAINFUL, BUT MOST OF ALL VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE, MWHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAH.

After the evil monologue has reached its conclusion, I put on my VR equipment and enter the awesomeness that is the world of Yggdrasil. I loaded in my character, who had claimed the title of Yggdrasil's most powerful player for the past 4 years, in all aspects my character had the highest stats- from the power and efficiency of it's racial skills and magic to the offensive and defensive stats that I had given it.

My levels of joy skyrocket when I check my friends list and notice that someone of my guild is still online, the player in question is the only person that I had expected to be online, my guild leader Momonga. Although, it would have been nice to see everyone else online for one last time I am still overjoyed all the same.

My thoughts are interrupted by a message from the undead one in question.

{hey, Harito, didn't expect to see you online, what with schoolwork and everything, do you want to teleport to me so that we can admire the guilds creations one last time before the shutdown?}

The only reason that the guild knows my name is because I was a complete doofus and gave my name to my character, yet not once have I even cared about it either so hahaha suck it haters.

{Sure, I was going to head over before you messaged me anyway, couldn't leave without checking out the tomb one last time] I messaged back to him.

Truth be told I considered the Guild to be my family. Although, none could take the place of my mother -who though I might think some mean things about- I love with all of my heart.

The images in front of me all changed as I was teleported back to the great tomb of Nazarick, the breath-taking view of miles and miles of winter snow caped forests at the base of the Dragon-tooth mountains and further on to see the mighty tree of life surrounded by the elven forests instantly changed into the less amazing view and more depressing sight of the once lively council-room now reduced to the attendance of only two of the once 42 members of the guild Ains Ooal Gown.

"hey Harito, I'm glad to see that you could be here for the guilds final moments with me" said Momonga followed by afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I could make it in time – has anyone else logged on for the final moments?" I sent back to him, hoping that at least someone logged in to say their farewells before the game ended for good.

"Yeah, Hero Hero just logged out before you logged on and before that some of the others managed to log in to say farewell one last time" he responded and although I could see that he wasn't happy that they didn't stay for the final moments.

"do you want to wait in the throne room for the last 13 minutes before the shutdown?" Momonga asked standing up, heading over to the guild's staff and grasping it within his skeletal hands.

"Sure, why not" I responded following after him as he headed to the throne room.

As left the room and entered the hallway, we encountered Nazaricks Pleiades and Sebas and as we neared them they knelt before us, this made me quite uncomfortable. I noticed that Momonga had been reading through their details whilst I was distracted by their movements.

"uh, so Sebas was your name" he stated which was immediately followed by the command "rise and follow"

Which they followed immediately, they rose from their kneeling positions and began to follow us as we continued to move towards the throne room. The memories that remained in these halls nearly brought tears to my eyes, the members that abandoned the guild or the game and the members that could no longer play due to their lives IRL. The years that they spent forging these halls, the efforts that they made were soon going to be erased -poof- as if they never had existed in the first place. I joined the guild 6 years ago and although I was one of the last players to join, I managed to make a lot of happy memories. I could tell that my real body was most definitely crying from the fact that I could no longer play this amazing game and continue making memories here.

We entered the throne room after what seemed like an eternity, the massive throne room was one decorated with the banners of all of the members of the guild strung from the walls and the ceilings they remained to remember all of the members and symbolise that although they might not be with us they will always be apart of this place and the creations that inhabit it, a red-carpet covered the path from the entrance to the throne room all the way to the massive throne at the back of the room. A figure stood at the base of the steps leading up to the throne, this figure -like the maids and Sebas- knelt as we approached.

"stop-kneel" commanded Momonga to both the combat maids and Sebas the butler. He then proceeded to walk up to the throne and sit on it, I decided to stand next to him and lean in the throne and look over at the details of Albedo, which unsurprisingly was overly large due the creator being tabula, so Momonga decided to skip all the way to the end.

"why Tabula? Why would you do this to your creation?" questioned Momonga

"excuse me but what is a slut?" I asked curious as to what it meant being the pure and innocent creature that I am.

"nothing" came the immediate response as he quickly used the authority of his staff to change the detail to is deeply in love with Momonga, before he started murmuring to himself before realising how little time we had left remaining.

15

14

13

12

"well, it was fun while it lasted, in fact it was a blast"

8

7

6

5

4

"hopefully I'll see you in Yggdrasil II if it ever comes out" I spoke savouring the final moments of my life in this amazing world, I closed my eyes hoping to capture the sights and memories forever.

3

2

1

0

1

2

3

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the throne room, I turned to my head to see Momonga's character.

"did the dev's push back the server shutdown" he said as he tried to access his GM, but nothing showed up.

"My GM isn't working" he states adding to the list of confusing things that are happening.

"Lord Momonga, Lord Harito, is there something wrong, although I do not know what this GM of which you speak of but maybe I could I maybe assist you somehow?" spoke a nearly angelic voice which seemingly split the silence of the room. We both looked over to see albedo and the rest of the occupants staring at us, expectantly awaiting a response or a command for them to follow.

'did she just talk? NPS's can't communicate like that, what is going on, is this gonna be some kind of isekai plot if so awesome' I thought internally before realising that I was now in my avatars body. It felt amazing, it made me feel as if I could accomplish anything and everything.

During this internal monologue I failed to notice that everyone had left except for Momonga and myself, speaking of Momonga he was currently staring at me for some reason.

"did you hear me Harito?" I asked which I answered with a shake of my head causing him to exaggeratedly sigh.

"I said were going to the colosseum on floor 6 using the power of the rings of Ainz Ooal Gown" he said before bursting into a cloud of light leaving me alone to figure out how to use the ring

{picture the place that you want to go to in your head and you will teleport there} spoke the voice of Momonga in my head, and once he said that it was as if a switch had been flipped on and I could feel how to use all my spells and abilities.

I Pictured the 6th floor amphitheatre in my head as clearly as I could which was rewarded by a disorientating and funky feeling as I warped beside Momonga in the passageway entrance for the amphitheatre.

"Now, we are going so see whether or not everything works the same as it did in Yggdrasil, okay?" he said as we walked into the blinding light of the amphitheatre.

"Yeah, okay" I responded as my eyes adjusted to the artificial sunlight of the 6th floor, for some reason I felt shy and so as I usually did when I became shy I hid behind someone I could trust, which in this case was Momonga.

"I could have sworn the dark-elf twins were the guardians of this floor- so where are…" Momonga was cut off a figure jumping off of the balcony above. Once the dust-cloud that the faded the figure was revealed to be Aura, who was the one of the Guardians of the 6th floor.

"hello, my lord, how can I help you today?" she said with a giant smile on her face

"where is your brother, I can't seem to find him anywhere around here" replied Momonga, answering one question with another question.

"Mare get down here your being rude to Lords Momonga and Harito!" screamed Aura to her brother.

"b-b-b-b-but I can't, i-i-i-its too ss-s-s-s-scary" replied a timid voice from the balcony.

"MARE!" screamed Aura in an annoyed tone

"F-f-f-f-fine" was all that was said as the timid crossdresser jumped from the balcony -nearly falling after landing and tripping while walking towards us- then made his way over to us. Therefore, completing the pair of crossdressers that stood before us.

"now, to the reason why I came here in the first place – I would like you to assist me in testing something quickly" requested Momonga

(3 minutes later)

"okay, Harito try using a spell on the test dummies" said Momonga

I could fell all my statistics and abilities, how to cast my spells, it all felt natural to me, so I breathed in, raised my hand to face the practice dummies and then casted one of my basic attack-type abyss spell {black meteorite} and from my raised hand a black orb was flung forward at high speed, going through the practice dummy without any resistance – the meteorite leaving a withering effect on the practice dummy which swiftly disintegrated after initial impact- and embedding itself deep within the walls of the colosseum.

"Great job" announced Momonga after a couple moments of silence.

Then walked forward and faced the 3 remaining dummies.

"now its my turn" he stated before igniting the dummies with a fire spell.

"that was amazing, your both awesome" stated Aura excitedly as Mare begun nodding in agreement furiously.

So cute, so cute, so cute, so cute, so cute, so cute, so cute I just kept repeating that for the next 5 minutes in my head before I realised that Momonga was tapping me and Aura was arguing with shaltear

"Snap out of it, the rest of the floor guardians will be arriving shortly" as Momonga said this Cocytus arrived and ended the bickering between Shaltear and Aura, he was shortly followed by Albedo and Demiurge. My creation was like Momonga's creation, except she mostly just stays in my room and refuses to leave me alone, which was due to me creating her to show an intense kind of affection for me, her appearance is just a taller and more feminine version of my character.

All the Guardians line up and kneel before us, in sync they all exclaim "we pledge our endless loyalty to you, our supreme beings, Lords Momonga and Harito, this we swear".

Then Momonga starts to release his aura of despair, which causes me instinctively to release my aura of the abyss -which appears to be much like a blackhole shedding off of my form-

"Excellent, you have pleased me, indeed you have my guardians, before I go I would like to hear what you all think of your supreme beings" he announced to the kneeling guardians before him

"first shaltear, describe in your own words what you think of us" he continued

"Lord Momonga is beauty incarnate, there is nothing living nor dead that could ever match your radiant glow. Lord Harito is both beauty and the beast, none are more worthy to be by your side then he" she replied, full of admiration.

"Cocytus"

"Lord Momonga is a man that earned the title of ruler of the Great tomb of Nazarick and leader of the supreme beings. Lord Harito is a being worthy of his title of the strongest even amongst the other supreme beings and has proven his sheer strength time and time again in the defence of the great tomb and the other Supreme beings." He said sternly

"Aura"

"you're both compassionate and lord Momonga is always three steps ahead of the game. Lord Harito is always kind to his allies but ferocious to his enemies." She said

"Mare"

"Lord Momonga is a leader who's both kind as well as merciful. Lord Harito is a blessing and always demonstrates restraint" replied Mare

"Demiurge"

"Lord Momonga is a man who makes wise decisions and then acts upon them efficiently and without any form of hesitation and your nature makes your actions completely unpredictable to your enemies. Lord Harito is a being that ensures that all of lord Momonga's ambitions are achieved and has remained by lord Momonga's through difficult battle and claim victory through them all." He exclaimed

"Sebas"

"Lord Momonga was the leader of all the other supreme beings and although they had all left us behind you mercifully stayed behind. Lord Harito is a being that's strength is incomparable even among the supreme beings and has always remained by Lord Momonga even at the end he remained" said Sebas

"and lastly Albedo"

"Lord Momonga, you are the highest ranking among the supreme beings, our ultimate master and the ruler of Nazarick, as well as the man to whom my heart belongs. Lord Harito both the unrelenting force of destruction that defended lord Momonga through it all, you are perfection and beauty given form, my heart also craves you" this startled the hell out of me, and it had clearly shaken up Momonga.

"Y-y-yes I see, I thank you for your thoughts, you have your orders now go and work in the name of the supreme beings and in the name of the great tomb of Nazarick." He said before teleporting away without warning me at all. All eyes turned to me causing me to release a small 'eep' before I to teleported away. Appearing in my room, I instantly jumped on my bed and passed out.

* * *

HI THIS IS MY 2ND FANFICTION SO IF YOU LIKED THIS YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW OR JUST MESSAGE ME IF THERE IS ANYTHING I COULD FIX UP. THANYOU AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY. BYE


	2. OC character sheet

OC character sheet

this is an updated one after reviewing what I could change to make it fair on the people of Overlord

* * *

Real name: Harito Sasuka

Character name: Harito

Character race: Abyss wolf (unique race)

level: 100

Magic defence: completely nullifies any spell under tier 6 (any mind control spells are instantly nullified not matter the tier- including world items-)

Character classes:

Warrior- 45

Mage- 45

Priest/healer/monk- 5

Elemental- 5

Character titles:

The Grimm reaper

Yggdrasil's strongest

Destroyer of World's

The bringer of Ragnarök

Champion

Demon god

The immortal one

Undefeatable

Unique magic types: (all magic listed is mastered)

Lost magic, abyss magic (basic attack spells and some high-level summons), element magic (lightning, water, earth etc), illusion magic, space magic, world-class magic and Ragnarök magic

Race and special skills:

**Roar of the mighty** – (unleash a mighty roar that splits both land and sea). Increases random stats of allies by 50% and heals all active affects that are currently placed in them. Active time- 2 minutes with a cooldown of 1hr.

**Abyss flames**\- (a living flame of darkness). Increase all damage done by fire-based attacks. Active time- 10mins, cooldown 3hrs. {side-affect, affects everyone within its active range.

**Healing will of God**\- restores 95% of health of the player that this is activated upon, in exchange for 95% of the players MP. Cooldown is 6 days.

**Aura of the abyss**\- radiate the power of the Abyss. Active until cancelled, does not have a cooldown

**Shape-shifter**\- used to hide the ears and tail, also changes the eye colour of the user. Active until cancelled. Cooldown 33 seconds

Passive abilities:

**Unbreakable will- **resistant to any and all mind control or manipulation spells or affects

**Reaching abyss**\- all abyss magic damage is increased by 40%. (only a 4% of activating)

**Immortality prevails**\- health and mana regenerate 200% faster than natural.

**All knowing**\- can understand any language, be it written or spoken

**All seeing**\- can see through illusion magic and traps

Character appearance:

Red pupils that are lined with gold (can be hidden)

Hair is silver with hints of blue through it, short hair

Slightly shorter that Aura

Fluffy black and blue wolf tail (can be hidden)

Nicely built muscle and physical features

Fluffy wolf ears same colour scheme as hair (can be hidden)

Weaponry:

Reapers scythe (world-class item) can summon an army of the dead or the 4 horsemen

Ring of the forsaken

Abyss armour (world-class item) summons 30 abyss knights (level 80 and above depending on the race)

Amarok (a katana that can slice through anything, was considered to be a world-item) created by the guild members using divine rarity drops from the Fenrir: Ragnarök main boss

* * *

I may or may not be releasing another of these information sheets containing the names of all the spells that Harito can use. Just please remember to submit reviews so that I can have some feedback on this stuff. Thankyou and have a very lovely night.


	3. Chapter 2:Cairn village

Chapter 2: the battle of Cairn village

_**I will be making the events follow what happened in the anime just with a couple alterations to incorporate Harito. So yeah enjoy.**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes groggily, taking in my surroundings, momentarily confused by my sleep-addled brain as to wear I was, sitting up a rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and confirmed that it was all real, I was really in the body of my character in Yggdrasil. Why wasn't I panicked or affected by this fact at all? Did I change into my character not just physically? What is happening to my real body? Do I even want to go back to the real world?

My internal struggles were interrupted by gentle knocks on the door.

"lord Harito, are you awake?". Asked a voice from beyond the door.

"Yes" I responded, opening the door to reveal a maid.

"Lord Momonga has requested your presence in his office, my Lord" she finished with a bow and then taking her leave.

'strange, I wonder what Momonga wants?' I questioned internally before using my guild ring to teleport to the entrance of his office.

The door was open, revealing a seated Momonga who appeared to be attempting to use a mirror of some kind, Sebas was dutifully standing next to him providing praise to his lord.

"good morning" I said and was answered with a bow from Sebas and a casual "good morning from Momonga".

"sooo…. Whatcha ya doing?" I asked curious as to what the skeleton was currently trying to achieve with the mirror. When suddenly the mirror activated, showing us a lively town in a forest.

"Well done, my Lord" proclaimed Sebas. I started to zone out the rest of the conversation, focusing my eyes on the current events occurring in the village.

"Is it a festival of some sort?" I asked.

Momonga begun to zoom in on the village to show soldiers where chasing around the people and slaying them. Rage, horror and disgust filled my head, the cowards were striking down the unarmed, it was a slaughter. The scene then shifted to 2 sisters fleeing from the soldiers only to be caught, the elder being struck on the back by one of their swords as she shielded her sister using her body.

Momonga stood up and started instructing Sebas to inform the others of the current situation and to ask Albedo to arrive fully equipped to aid us if required. He then turned to face the wall and created a [Gate] for us to travel there through.

"I believe it is time to test the strength of this world, don't you agree Harito?" asked the near emotionless voice of his comrade.

"Yes, I do" was all I responded with, reaching into my pocket dimension I grabbed a mask to mask my identity, before following the skeleton into the portal.

* * *

**FREE P.O.V (3****rd**** Person)**

The soldiers stood over the 2 defenseless girls, laughing as they prepared to end their lives, one of the soldiers stepped forward, bringing his sword up to end their lives. The elder sister tried to calm and reassure her weeping sister that everything was going to be alright, as she closed her eyes waiting for her death as the soldier begun to swing his sword down.

Right before blade met flesh, something appeared before them, it took the form of a swirling mass of purple and black, the soldier backstepped before readying himself for anything. A skeletal hand breached the portal, followed by a golden staff, a skeleton and a small boy with animal features and a face-mask.

The skeleton stepped forward, approaching the now cowering soldiers before him. His empty sockets appeared as if they had a raging inferno in them as glared at the once cocky soldiers before him.

"What's wrong, you can take the lives of innocents, what's with this fear" the undead king's eyes seemed to burn even brighter, as if his rage had taken the form of a raging flame and was coursing throughout his body.

One of the soldiers, be it stupidity or bravery, charged the skeletal figure. His only response to the charging warrior was raising his hand towards him.

"pathetic, [Grasp Heart]" the undead chanted, making a clenching his fist on the phantom heart that had been created. The approaching soldier instantly fell, dead. His friend looked on the new figures with fear, attempting to flee from their power as he begged for them not to kill him.

"[Lightning chain dragon]" as the words left his undead lips, electricity begun to appear in his hand before it lunged itself at the fleeing soldier, roasting the soldier, a smoking burnt corpse fell to the ground as the spell finished.

"[create greater undead: death knight]" from his hands fell a living blob of night black colour, the creature invading the 1st soldier's corpse, morphing it into the creature known as death knight.

"go into town and kill all that wear this amour". Instructed its creator pointing at the roasted corpse of the soldier that cowered and fled. Instantly the knight charged towards the village to fulfill its mission.

* * *

**Back to the normal perspective**

"so, it appears that some spells have changed but most remain the same as they were in Yggdrasil" I stated walking towards the village with albedo and Momonga. Momonga had decide to equip a face mask and gauntlets as well as sealing his robe in order to hide his undead nature from the people. He had also changed his name to Ainz Ooal Gown, maybe for some plan he had concocted.

Albedo on the other hand was equipped with full body armor to protect Ainz if need be. Her battle-axe ready to slay any foe of her Lords, if need be. Her dedication was slightly terrifying if I was being completely honest with myself here.

Ainz decide that he wanted to make his entrance to the village theatrical, so he flew above the village followed by Albedo and myself. As the carnage that was death knight released itself upon the barbarians, he ordered it to stop, in attempt to send a message to their leaders.

Everything after that happened quite quickly. We were accepted into the village and given some useful information about the soldier's origins, the countries, money and adventurers.

Though I felt something in me had changed ass I looked at the humans of the village, I realized what it was, I felt nothing towards them, no sympathy, no remorse, just nothing.

'so, this confirms my theory of me becoming my character on a more than physical level, it appeared I also had gained this bodies mentality, though some of my mentality still remained as I did not feel anything harsh about them either- strange, I wonder if the same happened to Ainz' a voice dragged me from my internal monologue. A hand gently begun to pat the spot behind my ears.

"Harito, there appears to be a small force of horseman approaching, although we do not know if they be friend or foe, if they are enemies you can have fun with them, it this alright with you?" Ainz asked me and a felt a sudden rush of joy as he was scratching my head. My tail started waging furiously, showing how happy it made me.

"oh… sorry" he said as he realized what he was doing and the affect that it had on me.

"its fine and sure" I replied my body sad that the affection had stopped but the abyss in me craved bloodshed.

All of the villagers- excluding the elder- hid in the storage hall, so that they could be safe in the case of conflict.

Ainz, Albedo, the death knight, the village elder and I greeted the now confirmed friendly forces, the leader of the troops was apparently a man named Gazef and he the head warrior of some kingdom as well as its kings' bodyguard. After the greetings were finished, I let the villagers out of the shed that had become their shelter.

As I walked back to Ainz, I noticed that many of the soldiers wearily looking at me, some of them were just blatantly watching me as they would the movements of a threat. Before the head warrior shouted his commands to the troops and they straightened up and prepared for the possibility of the death that they might be charging headfirst towards. They all looked at Gazef with eyes depicting pure admiration and allegiance to the man, it was as if he was a God in their eyes.

{Prepare to intervene in the battle, when things are looking bad, we'll swap places with Gazef and his troop} messaged Ainz continuing the conversation with Gazef.

{sure thing, am I to hold back against the enemy or may I kill them all} I replied

{No, we will take their leader for interrogation, let them use all their tricks, but be careful, you may kill all except their leader. Agreed?} came the reply from Ainz

{Agreed, after this I need to ask you something if that's okay with you?} my shy and childish side revealing itself once more.

{of course, remember we're in this together} came his kind-natured response.

Let the bloodshed begin.

* * *

Boring. This was the only way I could describe the wait until I could fight. Watching them fight the angels was boring as well as pointless as the only one among the horseman that could harm the creatures was Gazef. Though, there was one thing that I learnt from this battle and that was the existence of martial art skills that did not exist in Yggdrasil. They were the only cool thing that I could find while I watched the fight play out.

"its time". Stated Ainz, right before the world lurched and the scenery changed. It made me slightly dizzy but what can you do about that.

"and who, pray tell are you?" the man that could be guessed as the leader asked.

"I am a travelling hermit, and these are my companions, we have come to ask you to relinquish your arms and beg for forgiveness, do so and I while spar your insignificant lives" replied Ainz's booming voice of authority. This went answered by their mocking laughter and useless comments.

"I'll take that as a no then, I tried to be reasonable you have only yourself to blame" proclaimed Ainz as he stepped backwards allowing me to step in front of him.

"your turn" he whispered as he past me.

"you send a child to face us, fool, angels kill them, cleanse their pitiful existence from this world" said their leader with a cocky smile plastered across his face.

"[Hel's magic: piercing pillars]" I chanted and with the ending of my chant pillars of swirling death charged out of the ground in front of me and skewered the advancing summons, causing them instant destruction.

All were silent from what they had seen, even Ainz was surprised as the only magic that anyone has witnessed is my abyssal magic. I always liked to keep the others a secret to be kept as a last-resort.

{What the hell was that?! It wasn't Abyss magic, since when did you learn different types of magic?! It's so cool-looking as well} screamed Ainz in my head

{later} I replied, watching their leader as a predator would watch its prey.

His cocky expression had all but vanished from his face, taking its place was uncertainty and what appeared to be fear and disbelief.

"all angels attack kills them" he screeched out his commands to his troops, hoping to cling to whatever sense of control he thought he had in this fight.

"[lost magic: heavens pillars of light]" as the words left my mouth, the dark clouds blocking of the light of the sun was parted by beams of light which fell faster than anyone could perceive, each and every pillar of light struck the advancing angels, penetrating the angels and the ground beneath them. The impact of the magic against the ground cast a smokescreen of dust and debris.

As the dust settled and the cloud dispersed, the scene made the invading forces shake with terror, the ground between them and the strangers was riddled with craters, but what frightened them more was that this child had destroyed all angels -including principality observation- with a single spell.

I felt a smirk find its way upon my face at how scared they looked now, though their leader still looked like he was cocky, and this royally pissed me off. I waited for them to make their next move, I didn't have to wait long as he reached into his robe and brought out a summons crystal and a powerful one at that.

{do you need help?} came the calm and collected voice of Ainz

{no, I've got this} I answered

I wanted to know what this man thought power looked like and it obviously looked like whatever he had in that crystal.

"be honored, for I have seen you as worthy to be defeated by the highest tier of angel, Dominion Authority" he said as he summoned the angel in question, his eyes returned to their cocky appearance thinking that everything else was an illusion and they could not possibly handle the mighty power of the angel in front of him.

Laughter could be heard from behind me, I was struggling from giggling at the thought that this is all they had to give me. Sadly, this wasn't enough to test my strength against.

Disappointing.

"what are you laughing about, did you lose you mind after witnessing such overwhelming power?" said the cocky human. "go make them pay for the sins that they have committed against the slane theocracy". He ordered the angel

"I think its time to stop playing around, Harito finish this quickly so that we may go home" said Ainz revealing his loss of interest in this one-sided battle that I was currently in. To be honest this was starting to bore me as well.

"As you wish Lord Ainz" I said acknowledging his request.

"[lost magic: beam of annihilation]" at my command a small ball of magic formed in my palm which then proceeded to launch itself through the angel and into the sky before detonating in an explosion that put nukes to shame.

The angel that had been hit by this spell had already started to turn to dust, like all that the spell might hit. The spell can be detonated for crowd control but that is only if the caster deems it so, I did that to show more clearly how far the gap between strength truly was.

"impossible" came the frightful voice of the enemy, I turned around and walked back to my spot by Ainz.

"Albedo, capture 4 of them and the leader, the rest you may kill" commanded Ainz

Then the leader begun to speak and Ainz halted Albedo's movement, the leader was truly a coward, he begged for his own life in exchange for the lives of all of his soldiers. At this point Ainz had removed his mask to reveal his undead nature to them. Then he faced Albedo.

"you may resume" was all that he said before facing me.

"what was that magic?" he whispered to me

"it was my ace-in-the-hole if I ever needed something unexpected by my opponents" I replied with a sheepish smile on my face now free from the confines of the face-mask.

"Lords, your assignment has been completed" said Albedo as she kneeled before us, behind her was a swirling portal back to Nazarick.

"then let us go home" was Ainz response as we returned home through the portal.

"go and get some sleep Harito, I'll speak to you in the morning, Goodnight" said Ainz, and like the good boy that I was I teleported into my room before leaping face-first into my pillows and unconsciousness.

* * *

That's all for this chapter but before you go I would like to say a major thankyou to

-RyofuHosen

-Xarserum

-luisXo

-fuckyousao

-Deathkekz

-xzaves

-yveltaldarkrai3

-shadowslayer537

-matthewculham57

-Fanfictionreader222

-DarkFire2498

-DreamWeaverKarasu

Thankyou for the follows, favourites and reviews.

And have a lovely day. BYE


	4. Chapter 3: Calypso

Chapter 3: Calypso

I awoke to the fluffy embrace of my pillows and the amazing warmth of my covers. I shifted in the bed, turning over my hand dramatically flapped to the bed, or it would have if not for this strangely squishy object that was now grasped in my hand, making sure what I was currently grasping was real I groggily decided to squeeze it a couple times, confirming that the object was indeed real I opened my eyes, slowly blinking the sleep out of my eyes and adjusting to the light that was present within the room, focusing on the object in which my hand is currently latched upon I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks when I realise what the squishy object truly was, and who it belonged to.

"Good morning Lord Harito, how are you this morning?" asked my creation, Calypso, a deep blush upon her beautiful face and a crazed look in her eyes that quickly vanished.

I could feel steam rushing out of my ears as I swiftly released my grasp upon her feminine mounds. Turning my gaze away from her eyes, ashamed of myself.

"I am alright, how was your morning?" I said embarrassment evident in my voice.

"I am very pleased that I could be graced with your touch my lord" she exclaimed before leaping out of bed.

"it was my fault that this happened as I came in here to awake you master, but when I walked in a saw the adorable look you had as you slept I couldn't resist and climbed into your bed without permission- I deeply apologize" she said then proceeded to bow in respect.

"I forgive you" I said as I sighed wondering how things ended up like this and now that I get a good look at her she is absolutely beautiful, no words or description can give her appearance it's true glory, with her diamond blue eyes, brown and fluffy ears and tail, my mind was racing after my eyes to process her radiance. She wore clothes similar to Aura. However, they were more feminine, there true purpose was to be both comfortable and combat ready.

'I created this beautiful masterpiece? Great job past me' I said internally giving my past self a high five.

"I also came bearing a message from Lord Ainz that he wishes to speak to you in his office, of course that being at your earliest convenience, my lord" she said, seemingly happy that she was forgiven for her actions.

'What does Ainz want with me, guess I should head over and find out' I thought before sighing exasperatedly. Before I could pull the covers off a loud grumble rang out through the room.

The source of this noise was my now completely depleted stomach. I noticed the worried glance that Calypso aimed at me.

'maybe I should go get something to eat before heading off to speak to Ainz' I immediately thought

"what are you going to be doing today Calypso?' I asked my creation, before taking in my room's appearance.

My bed was in my treehouse in the centre of my self-designed quarters, along the corners of the ceiling were vines wove in intricate patterns, the light in the room was caused by the lazily drifting fireflies that came out when it turned night time and very early in the morning, the time in the room was regulated to match outside, eagerly I bounded over to the balcony that overlooked the bustling forest and the view was breath-taking, millions of fireflies enlightened the darkened forest- revealing both the active and non-active animals, as well as all of the beautiful flowers and plants that occupied the space, much like the 6th floors sky, this room had a beyond realistic sky that changed with time, stars shone brighter than I had ever seen before, my mind was lost as it processed the beauty that I lived in.

"Lord Harito, did you hear what I said?" came the annoyed voice of Calypso.

"sorry Calypso I guess I got lost in my thoughts, could you repeat what you said for me?" I asked nervously scratching the back of my head, a pouty face appeared on her face after hearing this comment.

"hmph, fine but only because it's you master- I said that after I check up on the area guards I am free for today. Why, did you have something that you wanted me to do?" she asked, her ocean blue eyes bearing into my own, again I had to avert my gaze as heat rushed to my face.

"I was wondering if I could come with you and then we could go get something to eat before I went and spoke to Ainz?" I asked her, her eyes grew stars in them, and a little bit of drool came out of her mouth.

'I guess she is hungry' I thought internally.

(but in truth she was having highly erotic thoughts about him, thoughts that would put the most perverted minds to shame. Poor, sweet, innocent Harito has created something similar to a tsundere, but more in an albedo-type way then the NOTICE ME SENPAI, kill all love rivals, kidnap and break type way).

"it would be an honour for you to accompany me master" she said bowing

"shall we get going then?" I asked nearing the edge of the balcony, her response was cancelled out by the rapid flow of wind as I leapt over the balcony and into open air.

'I didn't think this through. Am I going to die?' I thought to myself. Right before my instincts took over and I positioned myself to land just before impacting the ground and kicking up a large dust cloud.

I then glanced over to see Calypso waiting for me to follow her. After making my way over to her side, we walked through the forest, I had noticed that many of the beasts stopped to observe us testing whether or not we were worth the trouble or not and for some reason this annoyed me.

An unnatural and powerful growl was released from me before I could control myself, this noise sent all of the observers scattering for safety elsewhere.

"Master is something the matter?" came the angelic voice of my creation.

"No not at all- are we nearly there yet?" I replied to her

"Yes, we are approaching the entrance now" she informed me, as she said this an oak door with my symbol etched into it came into view.

(Harito's symbol is a flaming wolf with it's jaw open and in it's eyes are swirling vortexes to symbolise an Abyss wolf)

Before the door stood a figure covered from head-to-toe in black armour armour, the helmet only revealed his glowing red eyes and at the sticking through the top of the helmet were 2 horns, his chest plate bore my symbol, his gauntlets had blade-like attachments angled up from his elbows and where his fingers ended the armour shaped out like claws, the armour on his legs had similar designs on them except the did not have the blades on them, attached to his hip was a sheathed katana, the sheath itself was emblazed with a glowing version of my symbol, he stood at nearly 8 foot, entirely towering over us. I have to admit he was very intimidating. He walked up to us and immediately bowed.

"greetings to both of you, derconius has nothing to report this evening." He said before returning to his original position.

"so, master where are we going to be eating this afternoon?" asked Calypso from my side.

"I feel like we should eat at the cafeteria. Maybe, interact with some of the maids that live here." I answered

"don't you think so Calypso?" I added turning my gaze to her. Her expression was that of confusion

"As you wish it will be so, master" she answered, though the look in her eyes projected her desire to debate.

"[GATE]" she cast before looking at me and bowing, her right arm gesturing towards the portal. "After you master" she said raising herself from the bow and moving behind me, ready to follow me through.

"Thankyou" I replied as a walked through the purple, swirling portal

For a split second my vision was conquered by darkness, then it was encompassed a blinding light before dimming into the cafeteria. All noise ceased in the room as I exited the portal, this silence was swiftly followed by hundreds of chairs being pushed back and all of the maids that were eating here bowing and waiting for instructions.

"Continue as you were" came Calypso's voice from behind me and as if nothing happened all of the maids resumed to what they were doing before my entry. An exhaled a breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

'what the hell was that?' I questioned internally.

"Master if you would take a seat I will go and get food for both of us" said Calypso with a pout before storming off towards the kitchen.

I glanced around the room and found an unoccupied table which I swiftly claimed, the chairs were oddly normal, though they were neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, which was the part that I had found strange.

{Harito, where are you right now?} came a message from Ainz.

{I am currently in the cafeteria waiting for Calypso to join me with breakfast. Why?} I replied

{you were supposed to come and talk to me remember- and why are you eating in the cafeteria? You realise that they would bring you food whenever you asked for it, Right?} countered Ainz

{of course, I do, I just wanted to eat here- and I am going to visit you later on, I want to introduce Calypso to the floor guardians, seeing as the only NPC's that know about her are the maids and Sebas which might cause some issues, don't you think?} was my ingenious response.

{you have a point, but to make sure that you don't forget like you usually do, I am sending Albedo to accompany you. Alright see you later then bye} came Ainz's response followed by the end of the telepathic conversation that we were having.

'of course, you would send Albedo to 'escort' me, more like babysit me' I thought angerly, before thinking about his reasoning behind it. 'though he does have a point, I am quite forgetful'.

My internal conversation was interrupted by the entrance doors being slammed open to reveal Albedo who had already started scanning the room for me, spotting me she made her way over to me, walking with a level of elegance that closely matched Calypso's.

'how did she get here so fast?' I questioned before realising the answer 'Ainz had sent her to come and get me when I had told him where I was, either that or she used the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'

"Greetings Lord Harito" she said bowing, then taking a seat to my left, her gaze settled on me.

"Hello Albedo" I responded, not knowing what to actually say to her the conversation had ended after the greeting, her piercing gaze was starting to creep me out.

'this is so awkward- where the hell is calypso' I thought, and as if summoned by my thoughts Calypso returned with 2 plates of sauce-covered ribs and a giant smile on her face, then her gaze changed from me to Albedo, who was still staring at me.

When she had arrived at the table, placing my food in front of me she swiftly occupied the seat on my left before placing her own plate of food in front of her. This movement gained the attention of Albedo who moved her gaze from me to Calypso.

"who are you?" asked Albedo

"my name is Calypso, creation of master Harito and the guardian of the hidden forest and master Harito" came Calypso's immediate response, which resulted in them starting to bicker and fight.

I simply tuned them out and begun devouring my food, remembering the decision that we had about Calypso's position.

'_I think that Calypso should take Albedo's position as Overseer of the floor guardians, I mean she is easily the most powerful NPC in Nazarick" said Tabula_

"_yeah I know but Harito said that he just wants her to guard the creatures that live in the forest within his quarters and besides he didn't create her to be that powerful only to be limited by a position within" replied HeroHero_

"_I still think that we should give her a position like Pandora's actor, maybe she could be like a final boss of Nazarick or something" came lord Touchme's response_

"_No, this argument is pointless anyway, she was made to only show loyalty to Harito, as we all permitted, we knew that he might make something like her but not to the extent that he did, anyway Calypso role is Harito's decision, so what do you want to do Harito?" came the voice of Momonga._

"_I want Calypso to be my…"_

My mind was returned back to the present by Calypso's voice.

"Master was your meal to your liking?" she said reaching over and collecting my plate.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable, could you say thankyou to the chefs for me?" I asked her as she started walking towards the kitchen after receiving my opinion of the meal.

"Of course, master" she said over her shoulder. My attention was stolen from Calypso's figure to Albedo as she glared at Calypso and growled.

"Albedo, are you okay?" I asked trying to figure out what happened while I was lost in thought.

"Yes, lord Harito" she answered before straightening up and returning her gaze to me for the few seconds that Calypso had left.

"So, master what are you going to do now?" asked Calypso after returning to where I was currently standing in the now empty cafeteria.

"I was thinking that I should introduce you to some of the Floor Guardians and then I was going to go and talk to Ainz about something" I replied.

"so, who are we seeing first master?" asked Calypso.

"I believe that we should meet the guardians that I know in order of floor number so going from Shaltear and Demiurge, then we will go and introduce you to Pandora's actor." I answered

"[GATE]" and once again there was temporary blindness and as my eyes begun to focus I could see a figure in front of me. Heat was rushing to my face when I noticed that the figure was completely naked, though before my eyes could betray me and start to wander, I felt a pair of hands cover my ears and eyes though I could still hear their voices it was all muffled and not understandable. Then as swiftly as we arrived I was forced through a portal and released from the pair of hands.

"what was that for?" I asked before noticing that they both were already bowing and asking for forgiveness for touching me without permission, although I could see a strange expression on their faces, I forgave them.

"rise, I may not have been able to introduce you to Shaltear, but I am going to introduce you to the dark elf twins." I said my face still tomato red from the previous floor.

"AURA, MARE, IS ANYONE HERE?" I screamed out, my voice echoing throughout the empty arena. Aura appeared after hearing me.

"Sorry Lord Harito but my brother is currently not here due to some problems that occurred with some of the area guardians. What can I do for you?" she said still cheerful as she was the other day.

"I'm just here to introduce Calypso to you" I said before turning and gesturing Calypso to introduce herself, because the only reason that I was here was to make sure that she was here.

"hello, my name is Calypso, creation and Guardian of master Harito, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said performing a courtesy, she even included the slight tipping of the head. Fancy. I caught myself staring at Calypso. The shock on Aura's face was evident even though she tried to hide it.

"well then that is all, have a lovely day" I said as I walked away both Albedo and Calypso hot on my heel.

We spent the next 14 minutes introducing Calypso to all of the floor Guardians that were available. Pandora's actor was a bit of a creep, but I ceased his actions with a swift flick to the forehead that sent him flying across the room screaming something in German.

"Thank you for accompanying me Calypso, please take some time to relax, okay" I said dismissively, she got the message and created a [GATE] back to the hidden forest.

"Thank you master, I shall take my leave now. Goodnight" she said while bowing before entering the spell, which closed shortly after her departure.

"[ABYSS GATE]" I chanted- envisioning the place that I wanted to go to, the room seemed to still as large black claws pierced reality, the claws slowly ripped a portal made up of pure carnage and chaos, the abyss.

I stepped into the portal, my foot coming out the other side- the rest of me shortly followed, it was at this point that I noticed something- I hadn't received any temporary blindness nor did my eyes have to refocus at all like it had when I was travelling through the [GATE] spell. Fascinating. My attention was then refocused on Albedo who was now stepping through the spell. Though unlike me she did not stop when exiting out the either side, instead she walked up to the door to Ainz's office and knocking twice.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Harito is here like you requested" she informed the Sorcerer behind the door.

"He may enter, thank you Albedo" his voice replied, again the dismissal in this reply was not lost to her as she too took her leave.

"_Kill, destroy, kill, kill, destroy, destroy, return all to the abyss, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill" _echoed a voice in my head, followed by a growling noises.

'just great, now I'm going crazy and hearing voices' I thought adding this small fact to my ever-growing list of problems.

"hi Ainz-sama, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I entered his study.

"just a simple question, that now that I think about it I could have just asked you through message this morning- I am planning to head to the adventurers guild in E- rantel and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" he asked, those glowing red orbs glued on my small frame.

"Sure, this is a great chance to see the country, thanks for the offer" I answered.

'_we are chaos, we are oblivion, we are the ABYSS and we are you, you, you, you, you' _came the voice again.

"Are you alright Harito?" came Ainz's voice.

'_we are power, we are strength and we are destruction'_ whispered the voices in my head and then as if it was never there the growling and the voices vanished.

"Yeah, of course I'm good, see you later" I called back over my shoulder waving him goodbye as I left the room.

'what the hell was that? Whatever the hell they were I hope that they don't come back' I said walking to the bar with the intention of drinking my worries away.

5 hours later

Calypso's P.O.V

It had been hours since I lost saw my beloved master, with his adorable face, cute little ears and tail and the innocence of a new-born. Maybe I should go to him, then I approve of this thought and activate my unique spell, created by master Harito himself, [commanders pride] instantly appearing next to my beloved master, who was currently passed-out on the counter of a bar, I instantly glare at the bartender.

"hey, don't blame me, I was about to message you" the creature said. My glare was instantly turned into starry eyes when I looked at master Harito.

His face looked cuter than any box of puppies, his tail was swishing from side to side as if it had a mind of it's own and his cute, adorable and fluffy ears kept on twitching. I returned my gaze to the creature behind the bar.

"Put the expenses in my tab" I said, walking over to my master, I picked him up with ease and then proceeded to place him on my back with his arms hanging over my shoulders and his legs hanging from my waist.

'I should take the long way home' I thought as I could feel everything of my master, from his highly toned muscles to the swishing of his fluffy tail. I was loving every second of this moment. Then I realised that Ainz-sama had requested that Master Harito join him on tomorrow's trip to the human city to become adventurers.

{Lord Ainz, there has been a slight issue with master Harito} I message Ainz

{what happened?} came his response.

{he appears to have had a large amount of liquor and has passed out. Though it would also appear that he might not be up to doing anything tomorrow. If I might be so selfish to ask that you delay the start of your expedition until Master Harito is well again as he really wanted to travel with you.} I replied

{I guess that is possible. Would you tell him that the trip has been postponed for a day} he answered before ending the communication.

'I did good' I said praising myself before using [GATE] to return to his bedroom and laying him down on his bed before joining my beloved master.

"sweet dreams master Harito" I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

a special thanks to the new supporters. thank you for : reviewing, following or favouriting my story it means the world to me.

so thankyou to the following:

Aran004, Hope10032. KafeiDetour. Psycho With Headphones, Wolfy553, algrinix1, g77471164, jesxo0268, vladbucur1997, fan boyyyyyyyyy, Dragon7597, JuaneArc345, Kevin J Rosario Cruz, Muncher50, TheWolfSenpai12, Yami-sama5610, hiyukihime2 and phantomnoah1175


	5. Chapter 4: A child's excitment

Chapter 4: a child's excitement

* * *

(time skip, 1 day has past since the previous chapter)

"are you sure you want to go wearing those?" asked Ainz gesturing to my current outfit which consisted of light travel clothes, my katana which had a golden-lined midnight black handle with a pack of wolves howling at a silver moon on the sheath, a pitch-black cloak similar to what assassins might wear and a mask that was decorated with a golden wolf which covered most of the item. All in all, I looked like a typical adventurer minus the sword at my hip.

"Yeah, I'm trying to be less noticeable. Why? What are you wearing?" I asked curious as to how he would hide his skeletal figure.

"I will be wearing full body armour. It may not be incognito compared to what you are wearing but it will prevent my true appearance being revealed". He answered.

"Cool, where is Naberal she said she would be here early." I asked both replying and questioning the now armoured form of Ainz. However, before he could answer there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter" responded Ainz to the person behind the door. The door was then opened and in came Naberal whom was wearing similar clothes to me.

"Are you ready to go Naberal?" I asked the lightly clothed maid.

"yes lord" she answered whilst bowing.

"excellent" I said before clapping and turned to Ainz silently asking him the same question, to which he merely responded with a slight nod.

"and are we all familiar with what our aliases are to be whilst we are adventurers?" I asked the pair.

"I will be Nabe and I will specialise in magic" answered Naberal, still in her form of bowing.

"and I will be Momon, I will be the frontier fighter of the group" answered Ainz

"And I will be taking the role of Fenrir, I will be specialising in hand-to-hand combat which would place me as a frontier fighter and I will not be talking very much as Fenrir because I don't like to talk to new people because I am highly anti-social" I said theatrically, with the last part being more of the informative section of a documentary.

I could swear I heard crickets in the room.

'geez, tough crowd' I thought before turning to the door.

Raising my hand, I activated my form of space magic, [Abyssal Gate] it pretty much works the same as the [Gate] spell. However, I am unable to use the [Gate] spell and this looked way cooler.

In the space that I was facing the air seemed to still and the colour drained leaving it a dull grey, suddenly a slash appeared in front of me before claws of pitch black appeared at the edges and started to rip the space open.

'SO COOL' I thought.

I was the first one to walk through the portal, barely able to control my excitement I practically dived into the spacial rip, instantaneously coming out the other side and ramming head first into a low branch before landing cheeks first on the ground with a THUMP.

I turned to see the looming form of black, Ainz, reaching down and grabbing me by the collar before violently shaking me.

"That was extremely reckless, diving into the unknown like that" he chastised. I merely shrugged, earning myself another set of shakes.

After several minutes of being shaken by Ainz we begin to traverse our path out of the forest that we were in, it turns out blind jumps using magic are not smart.

After about 2 hours we managed to find our way out of the dense forest that I transported us to, luckily we found a group of merchants that gave us some directions. Turns out we were walking in circles for the entirety of the walk and that we were on the border of E-rantel which apparently was a fortress city of the Re-Estize thankfully it was only a short distance to the city walls from the forest. However, as we approached the entrance to the city several guards approached us, engraved on their faces were despicable smirks as they proceeded to halt us from entering. 3 of the guards stood in front of us whilst 2 more circled around to block our exit.

"Are you aware of the entrance fee" said the first guard.

"it's 2 copper per person big guy, so you guys are required to pay 6 copper to enter the city". Added his buddy.

Nabe reached for her blade but I quickly caught her hand and gave signalled her no with a nod, thankfully she relented.

"well done you can count, though at for a job like yours a doubt brains are required" replied Ainz, this statement made me begin screaming internally.

'what was the point of stopping Naberal from fighting if you were going to start a fight anyway'. I said screaming and crying on the inside and beneath my mask.

"what did you just say" said guard number 3, one of the blockheads that were currently blocking our exit.

The guard next to him or guard number 4 still had a smirk on his face. However, it now looked more lecherous then it had mere moments before.

"if you don't want to pay the toll you're more than welcome to offer up your little lady friend here as compensation" he said whilst reaching out to grasp Nabe.

His hand was halted by my grasp on his wrist, behind the mask my face was contorted into pure hatred a disgust at this creature.

"what do you think your doing you little runt" he spat at me, I started to increase the strength in my grasp. The guards face slowly slipped from a perverted smile and lecherous eyes to a pained frown and eyes filled with fear. The sound of bones snapping filled the air, swiftly followed by anguished screams.

"let go of me you brat" he screamed, his free hand trying to pry my fingers off of his slowly breaking wrist.

Guard number 3 drew his blade and pointed it at me.

"you betta let go of him before I make you" he said threateningly, however I could see the spark of dread in his eyes. My enraged glare was turned towards him, a pitch-black mist begun radiating off of me, this spectacle caused this cocky creature to tremble with fear. I felt a hand grasping my shoulder signalling that I should let go before it goes too far. I then promptly released my victim giving him a menacing growl before reeling in my aura and returning to where I was standing a minute prior.

"what were you saying about a toll?" asked Ainz to the still trembling guards.

"n-n-n-nothing, I believe you misheard us we merely were welcoming you to E-rantel" he said, sheer terror laced every word, then he and his crew parted to allow us entry.

{you should have remained calm, they may become an annoyance later down the road} messaged Ainz.

{you would have done the same thing} I responded knowing that If I hadn't broken the guards hand then Ainz probably would have cut the grotesque limb off.

{true} was all that the armoured giant responded with.

Neither of the two noticed the admiring glance of their fellow companion as she internally screamed in joy at witnessing Harito's strength.

"first things first, we need to register at the adventurer's guild and then after that we need to find a relatively cheap inn to stay at for the night". Spoke Ainz, ignorant to the numerous gazes that were directed at him due to the expensive looking armour that he had decided to wear.

'he probably could have worn a less expensive looking set' I said silently complaining at all of the attention that was being directed our way.

Whispers slowly became audible. "never seen him before" "wow what a hottie he has" "never seen an inhuman like that before, wonder how much he could sell for" "his fluffy ears are adorable" "look at all that gear, that stuff don't look cheap, they must be loaded".

Many were just innocently curious about us, whilst others began to see us as goldmines or items to sell.

* * *

20 minutes later

We finally located the adventurers guild; the registration was very simple.

'No wonder there are so many adventurers, with these standards a simple farmer could become a high ranked adventurer' I thought.

Afterwards we asked the lady at the reception where there were any cheap inns that we could stay at overnight.

"there is one just a little bit further down the path on your left" was all that she responded with before returning to sorting out request files. We were greeted by the light of the setting sun as we exited the building, the light seemed to infect the sky with it's colour and illuminated the settling city. It was beautiful, though as we followed the receptionists directions I couldn't help but sigh as the singing colours of the setting sun began to fade out from the sky, plunging this new world into darkness.

After walking for a couple more minutes we came across the inn that she had described to us. Although, the inn itself was mostly occupied by drunken adventurers, some where sober enough to speak, some where drunk enough to try and speak Norse. We walked in and silently the bustling conversations that had been audible from down the street, came to an abrupt halt, all eyes turned towards us, some of the gazes were filled with innocent curiosity and the rest of the stares were solely aimed towards Nabe.

'what is it with everyone and staring at the woman of Nazarick, seriously first there were people at the village that stared at the figure of albedo and now everyone is fixed on Naberal, do none of them have any woman in their lives or are the all desperate single men'. I delivered an informative speech in my head as we walked towards the man that we assumed was the barkeep due to him being behind the bar, if not this conversation would become highly awkward really fast.

"we would like to book a room for three, if you have any available?" asked Ainz.

Slowly but surely my eyes begun to wander, soon after my eyes begun to wander, I lost myself once again to my thoughts.

'I wonder if mum will miss me? I hope she doesn't mourn for too long, she doesn't deserve to suffer anymore then she already has. I hope one day I will see her again even if it's only for a couple seconds, I want to see her smile like she used to….' My internal dilemma was interrupted by being picked up and shaken once again.

I glanced towards the person attacking me with a violent case of SCIENCE. Finding the offender in the form of a giant black armoured figure, of course it was Ainz.

"we managed to procure a room for the night, follow me." He said before placing me back onto my feet again and then proceeding to walk by me.

He then halted abruptly causing me to bump into him. I glanced in front of him and saw that a silver ranked adventurer had decided that he would have some fun with us and placed his leg in our path.

"hilarious" said Ainz sarcastically as he kicked the adventurers leg out of our way. The man immediately stands up and rushes back into the path of Ainz continuing with his waste of time excuse for entertainment.

"Hey, watch it you big oaf, how am I supposed to work with a busted ankle?" he said glancing over Ainz's shoulder towards Nabe and I.

'is it just me or is this scene a cliché, like in every isekai something like this happens' I thought, still staring at the waste of life in front of me.

'I suppose that this sort of stuff is quite common when you are new in town, I don't know why I'm so surprised that he is acting this way. However, that fact doesn't mean that he is any less of a disappointment.

I then noticed the perverted tint within the trashes eyes as he looked at Nabe, a glance like that could mean only one thing. This man in front of us was equally sick as he was a disappointment. Great. All Nabe was doing was death staring the man and if looks could affect someone then this look would have caused the man to die in the most painful way imaginable.

The man released a humourless giggle, it sounded as if he was trying to be evil but had the flu.

"hey now maybe your little vixen here could kiss it and make it feel better" he said trying to hint that if we didn't want anything to happen then we should do what he says.

He is a truly pathetic excuse for an adventure and an even greater waste as a member of humanity. Suddenly, Ainz broke out into laughter. "not even in your dreams" he managed to say through his fit of laughter.

"what?" said the man, his brain being clouded by arrogance, alcohol and anger.

"your uncivilised behaviour is quite amusing, I can't help but to laugh" continued Ainz, which only caused to further the man's blind fury. The waste of life stepped forwards, stepping over all of the levels of personal space, he was about to retort to what Ainz had said. However, the man was halted by Ainz as he picked up the man and decided to through him across the room. He fell directly on a female adventurers table and causing her potion to spill all over the floor. Ainz was about to say something to the rest of the adventurers but was interrupted by a banshees screech.

I returned my eyes back to the redhead whose potion had just been spilt across the floor in the wreckage that was once called a table. The fiery redhead marched over to us and then proceeded to scream at us.

"do you know how much that potion cost me?" she asked rhetorically, startling Ainz.

Nabe was slowly starting to reach out for her blade. However, it wouldn't be in our best interest if she killed the poor adventurer here, so I made a subtle gesture towards her as to halt her movement, she had seen my gesture and withdrew her hand from her blades handle.

By the time I had returned to the one-sided conversation with the screaming chick and Ainz it had reached to a point where it seemed more like a mugging.

"I demand compensation" she said.

Which confused me seeing as how we are a couple of new adventurers, as well as the fact that we were acting mainly in self-defence – as well as to put that stuck up piece of crap in his place.

"shouldn't it be these fine men that reimbursed you as it was technically their fault?" asked Ainz.

She then turned to face the silver ranked adventurers that were still sitting down in their seats looking slightly more fearful than when they had their overly cocky and smug expressions on when their buddy was 'playing' with us.

"You think that these guys have seen a decent pay in their lives? However, you on the other hand, are wearing some expensive looking equipment, you should have a spare potion or two stashed away in that suit of yours" she said, returning her piercing glare to Ainz.

'this has gone on for long enough' I thought as a stepped forward towards the lady and tugging on her sleeve to get her attention.

"yeah, what do you want?" she asked, before I extended a hand holding one of my health potions to her. She grabbed it and stared at it quizzically.

"that should make us even shouldn't it?" asked Ainz, sounding all to eager to get this current event out of the way. To be more then honest so was I, I could all but hear the calming embrace of a mattress screaming my name.

"yeah, for now, what's your names by the way?" she asked

"My name is Momonga, this is Fenrir, he doesn't talk much, and she is Nabe" answered Ainz, more than happy that she had finally decided to leave us alone.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer se turned and walked out of the inn, still staring at the potion that I gave her suspiciously. However, I couldn't care less at his point in time about her or her suspicions, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"thanks for the save there" said Ainz over his shoulder as we walked up the stairs.

I merely gave him a thumbs up, exhaustion seeming like an endless wave at the current point of time.

The moment that Ainz opened the room and walked in, I went from the speed of a turtle all the way to the speed of a Formula 1 race car, really quick. I practically flew at the empty mattress; my appearance was that of a torpedo that acted like a dolphin.

Without a care in the world a landed in a mattress and immediately passing out. My mind falling into a vast field of grass as I begun to dream.

* * *

Naberal's POV

The moment that we entered this rathole of a space that they dared to call a room, lord Harito sped past Ainz and leapt into an empty mattress before becoming unmoving.

"Great and I thought that we could discuss what actions that we were going to take tomorrow, I guess we can talk in the morning" spoke Ainz as he stared at his companion.

'why wouldn't they be able to talk right now?' I thought and apparently my thoughts were evident in my expression because my silent question was then answered by lord Ainz.

"We can't talk right now because he's asleep right now and it would be quite rude of me to just wake him up to discuss something as trivial as how we were going to spend our time tomorrow" he clarified for me.

I knelt before him and bowed my head.

"thankyou for answering this lowly being's question my lord" I said, the wooden floor encompassing my vision.

"whilst under the disguise of the adventurer Momonga I ask of you to not treat me with such titles and formalities, it will be the same case with Harito as he lives und eth guise of Fenrir". He said, and I was shocked at this.

'if I was to treat them without any sort of title nor any formality that would be disgracing them as a supreme being' I thought, minorly discussing the meaning of his words.

"do you understand this Nabe?" he asked, and I could tell that he was currently testing me to see if I could do as he had asked me to and respond to him without any form of formality nor any sort of title.

"Yes Momonga, sir" I replied.

'I can't do it without some sort of title I would be dishonouring his greatness and that is something that I would consider I crime that deserved the death penalty' I thought, stressing at the fact that I had just failed my masters test.

Lord Ainz sighed in defeat before muttering "good enough, I guess".

Then he went silent. Moments later he spoke, and I realised that he had been communicating with the Nazarick.

"It would appear that I am required for a bit back at the tomb, would you mind keeping an eye on Harito whilst I'm out?" he asked me.

"It would be an honour my lord" I answered as he removed his armour in a brilliant display of blue flames.

A portal appeared before him and the last thing that he did before stepping through the portal was send a gaze at Harito.

'I wonder what the issue was? It would have been dire if they requested the aid of lord Ainz.' I concluded before staring at the unconscious form of lord Harito. Standing up, I headed towards his sleeping form and with general ease I removed his mask and cloak and placed them on the desk in the corner of the room. I wouldn't dare touch his blade nor remove the Remainer of his clothes.

Suddenly the image of the naked form of lord Harito planted itself into my mind. I could feel a rush of heat engulf my cheeks. Steam seemed to be rushing out of my ears, as if there was a flame inside my head and the smoke could only be released from my ears.

'Am I blushing? Is this what it feels like to have a 'crush' as Shaltear described her desire for Lord Harito?' I said before quickly returning to my bed across the room from my lord.

As I returned my gaze to him I could see his adorably fluffy ears and tail twitch and wiggle. It was as if they had a mind of their own. I remember Lord Ainz and Lord Harito discussing what he was.

Apparently he from a rare species of creatures called Abyss wolf's, with this memory I couldn't help but imagine a group of adorable lord Harito's, with this thought the rushing heat returned at full force.

'No, bad Naberal, you are a proud member of the Pleiades and this is Lord Harito, one of the members of the Supreme Beings and the only one besides Lord Ainz to remain behind when the rest of the Supreme Beings left us behind.' I chastised myself for being so ignorant.

Movement dragged me from my thoughts, Lord Harito had shifted so that his fluffy and wagging tail was pointed in my direction and I found my eyes following it's movements as if I was becoming a victim of hypnosis.

'focus Naberal, Lord Ainz has entrusted you with protecting Lord Harito while he is asleep, he didn't ask you to take advantage of the fact that no one is around to stare at how adorable and cuddly he looks' my resolve was slowly beginning to fade to the point where I couldn't control myself, I walked over to Lord Harito and begun to touch his ears.

'They are so soft and fluffy, it feels as if I am touching a living cloud of fluff' contempt with the way that his ears felt I moved towards his wagging tail.

'here's the moment of truth' I thought, and I touched the tail of Lord Harito. It felt as it should, completely and utterly divine. It was as if Lord Harito was blessed by all of the Supreme Beings with all of the fluffiness and softness that they could manage to conjure.

After several minutes of patting his tail I returned to my bed and sat down on it, it was at this point that I finally noticed that the sun had begun to rise which meant that Lord Ainz would be returning soon from his business with Nazarick.

'I wonder how the others will react when I tell them how soft Lord Harito's fur is? Hopefully they won't try and acquire any for themselves' I thought, moments later a portal appeared in the centre of the room and once it had disappeared it had left behind the dark armoured form of Lord Ainz when he was acting as Momonga the swordsman.

'maybe I should ask him what a crush is? I hope that Lord Harito doesn't mind that I touched his ears and tail whilst he slept' I thought noticing that the sun was high in the sky signalling that it was morning (that sounds a lot creepier then I meant it, cue the old man in the closet wearing a superman custom).

* * *

Return to OC'S P.O.V

I woke to the sound of birds lullabies and the endless streams of the sun's rays of light. I slowly rose out of bed while I yawned and rubbed the copious amounts of sleep from my eyes. While I performed my morning routine of stretching, I glanced around the room only to notice that I was currently the only one present within the room.

'that's strange, I remember having friends before falling asleep' I thought, standing up I finally took notice of the fact that my mask and my coat were both currently not upon my person.

'and I remember having a lot more clothes on before sleeping' I added, my sleep-addled mind attempting to piece together a non-existent mystery. As it slowly woke up from a separate slumber from mine I managed to notice a small piece of paper on the desk alongside both of my missing sections of apparel.

'ha ha, the mystery has been solved, great work gang' I thought, attempting to imitate Scooby-doo.

I put my extra clothes on before deciding to read the letter, the neat and delicate handwriting on the letter expressed the fact that the letter was written by Ainz.

_Harito_

_If your reading this then it means that you finally managed to wake up from your sleeping beauty slumber, I wouldn't be surprised if your character wasn't the inspiration for that story._

_Anyways, I decided to head to the guild hall to take a job, it would have been nice to have you with us due to the fact that you have a skill that allows you to be literate in any and every language ever, it would have also been a great opportunity to test if passive skills like that are still functional in this world._

_If you wake up before we return could you come and meet us at the guild seeing as how you're a part of our little team while we are adventurers._

_P:S according to Nabe, your fur is the softest and fluffiest thing in the universe. She is also accompanying me to the guild hall._

'so that's why I felt like I was being pet while I was dreaming last night, I never would have guessed that Naberal would be the one to touch my fur but it's not like I care. It's not that soft and fluffy, is it?' I questioned, wondering what my fur felt like for others because it just felt ordinary for me.

After snapping out of my internal discussion I decided that I should probably get going, lifting the mask to my face I fell back into the role of Fenrir.

After leaving the room and walking down the stairs I walked back into the bar section of the inn, it was there that I noticed the group of trouble-making adventurers from yesterday, unsurprisingly they noticed me as well.

"Oi brat, aren't ya with that armoured ass from yesterday?" asked the projectile from yesterday.

'great, now I have to deal with issues that Ainz created' I grumbled internally.

"yea, he was, I remember him, he was the one that handed that potion to that angry chick yesterday" said his buddy.

"I've got a bone to pick with you big friend, so why don't you tell me where he is and I'll leave ya be" he said, that cocky and smug grin replacing the earlier angry scowl that he was wearing. The only thing that he was answered with was silence, which was mainly due to the fact that I had nothing that I wanted to say to the thug, apparently this response was not the one that the thug wanted.

"oi, can yer hear me? Do these work?" he said reaching out to grasp my ears, this movement triggered some sort of primal instinct because I went from completely calm and passive to aggressive and offensive as fast as people with terminal death die. Instantaneously.

My hand reacted purely on instinct as it reached out and grasped the wrist of his extending arm, the strength behind the grasp was quite weak, yet it was still enough to cause the man to scream in agony as his wrist slowly begun to break. However, just before I snapped the thug's wrist I decided that it would be wiser to release him in case I managed to inflict any permanent damage to this man because even though I thought considerably low of the man it didn't mean that I wanted to cause him anything life-altering, instead I decided to kick his leg out before using his falling momentum to deliver a haymaker which flattened him into the boards of the wooden floor.

'worth it' was all I thought before proceeding to exit the inn after placing some coins on the bar to manage the expenses.

Despite how the morning started, I found myself enjoying the lightly bustling townspeople and the sweet melody of life that surrounded me, bargains were being made, birds were singing sweetly as they soared through the skies, the light whistling of winds as it blew past the well-made pottery along the streets.

'I could get used to this' I thought with a sigh. As I continued to walk at a leisurely pace towards my objective of the adventurer's guild hall.

As I entered the guild hall I was swift to notice the absence of a certain armoured undead and a highly murderous combat maid.

{Hey Ainz, where are you?} I messaged, my mind already shifting to the idea that he might have already left without you.

{Naberal and I are currently with a group upstairs, we are currently discussing a possible team-up with mutual benefits} came his response.

{do you want me to come up?} I questioned, disliking the idea of him saying yes, which meant that I would have to socialise with strangers.

{No, we are just finishing up now, we will be down momentarily} he answered. Ending the communication.

'why does he sound so professional all of a sudden?' I thought, curious as to why the way he talked had changed from semi-professional to full on formal speech overnight.

I decided to sit down and wait for them near the stairs, the chairs were oddly comfortable for a guild, but I was slightly thankful for that because I had to wait for a full 5 minutes before I could hear the thundering thuds and clanks of Ainz's armour.

I stood up and glanced towards the top of the stairs, behind Nabe and Ainz were 4 others, there was the archer who reminded me a little of an elf, the loli boy, the dwarf and then there was an average looking guy with a sword.

'I guess they are the group that Ainz was talking about' I gathered from the way that they were both walking together, and they were engaged in a conversation about a monster hunt.

I walked towards them as they neared the bottom of the stairs, I reached them just as the receptionist called out to Ainz.

"I apologize but someone has specifically requested you for a job" she said after Ainz had responded to her.

"do you know who asked for me?" he asked, his voice displaying the same hint of suspicion that I had.

"yes, it was Mr Nfirea Bareare" at the mention of this name most of the heads in the building swivelled our direction and muttering begun to spring forth from the adventurers endless ranks.

'this is a tad suspicious, mainly due to the fact that we have only been adventurers for less than a day.' I thought before lightly chopping Nabe on the head as she attempted to step forward against a non-confirmed threat in the form of a figure whose sight I doubted because of the curtain of hair that fell over his eyes.

Ainz made a gesture for the client to follow him back upstairs to discuss what the work was and what it would require.

{do I have to be there for this talk? If so can I go to sleep?} I questioned Ainz.

{Yes, you do have to be there for this discussion and if you really want to sleep while I talk with this man, then be my guest just please make sure that you are in a state where I can wake you up} he answered through the link before yet again severing the connection. His answer made me sigh with relief.

'thank god that I don't have to socialise with people, nor do I have to listen to any boring discussions' I spoke internally thanking the gods for blessing me with this majestic gift not being bored beyond any form of recognition. After entering the room, I sat down on the couch that Ainz and Nabe were seated at and once again fell asleep immediately. Darkness consuming all thoughts and encompassing me in its embrace.

* * *

TIME SKIP to the point where they are leaving to go on the quest

I was woken by a sickening amount of shaking performed by the being I am now awarding the title 'bone shaking'. Ainz was once again shaking me like as if I was a filthy carpet and he was attempting to get all of the crumbs off of me. Little did he realise that he was pinning my arms to my sides, meaning that I couldn't signal to him that he had woken me up.

After 2 more minutes he finally noticed that I was awake, from the kick that I managed to deliver.

"We are going on an escort mission, we leave now" he informed me as he placed me back onto the ground once more.

My only response to this was the smallest nod of my head.

"I also introduced you to the others while you were sleeping" he added, before informing me of the names of the group that we were taking with us. The elf look-a-like was called Lukrut and he was apparently a ranger meaning that he was the eyes and ears of the group, the loli was Ninya and she was both a talent-holder and a magic user, Dyne was the dwarf and he was a druid which made him especially useful in forests and finally there was Peter who was the leader and the swordsman of the group. Then there is our client whom is an herbalist and a talent holder with the talent to use any and every magical item.

After leaving the guild we met up with the rest of the group just outside the walls of the town, thankfully I was able to travel in the back of the wagon along with Nabe. Ninya and Nfirea sat at the front of the wagon. I excluded myself from any and all of the conversations that took place as we travelled, instead I chose to admire how beautiful this world was compared to my old world.

The air was fresh and clean, as we travelled through a forest I glanced up and saw a that the canopy was practically glowing from the sun's light, a couple rays pierced through the thick coverage creating a majestic sight, we passed a small lake and it seemed to dance under the clear blue sky and it sparkled like a vast horde of treasure as the sun glinted off of the surface.

It was beautiful, but I knew that a world as bright as this would need to contain a lot more darkness, sometimes it plays the role of the light but behind the curtain it is darker than any void in the abyss.

(sorry I really wanted to be dramatic. Hopefully my description of the scenery created a clear enough picture for you).

The sun was directly above us as we neared a small clearing of grass on the edge of a dark forest.

{Bet you that were about to get attacked by goblins or trolls} I messaged Ainz

{what makes you think that?} asked Ainz.

{look around, we are in a clearing which means there is not many places to run and there is a very dark forest over there} I answered.

{True} was all that was managed before my guestimate was proven accurate.

The blonde ranger suddenly stopped, and I could understand why, a pungent odour filled the air as if it was smoke.

"there are trolls and goblins approaching from the forest, they are about to breach the tree line". He said, for once he finally said something that didn't make me want to punch him in the face as hard as I could.

"can you tell how many there are?" asked Ainz, also noticing the fact that the ranger had just said something useful.

"there are about 10 goblins and 4 trolls" he answered, though his numbers were not aimed to be accurate due to the distance and the lack of a visual source to acquire those numbers from, but he still did pretty good for an idiot. There was 11 goblins and 5 trolls, he was only 1 off of each so meh.

"I think we can handle this; wouldn't you agree Fenrir?" asked Ainz as he took a step towards the charging beasts as they appeared in the light.

I nodded my head as I begun to walk towards the repulsive smelling goblins.

"you guys stay back we can take care of these foes, that includes you as well Nabe" he said as he drew his sword and rushed the trolls.

I turned and gave a thumbs up before swiftly rushing the goblins. The first of the goblins that I reached attempted to stab me with a worn and crooked blade, I easily avoided the blade by smacking his extending arm away with the back of my hand before delivering a fatal palm strike to his head and sending it's lifeless corpse to be sent flying backwards.

The next goblin attempted to jump me from behind. However, the meaning of sneak attack was definitely wasted because it was screaming the entire time it was moving, I avoided the blade aimed at the back of my skull by moving my head to the side at the last moment, then I grabbed the arm that was moving past my face and flung the body of the goblin over my shoulder and into the ground below before stomping on it's throat and crushing it's neck.

Two more goblins attempted to team attack me from opposite sides which I avoided causing the brainless creatures to impale each other.

'that's 4 down, which leaves 7 remaining' I thought.

Reaching down to the handle of my blade I waited for the next attackers, which were a group of three, they all charged me head on and from the same direction making my life much easier. The first goblin of the trio lunged at me only to be beheaded and with the same strike I managed to cut the attacking arm of the goblin on my left, I twisted my blade around and sliced the head of the left goblin before parrying and impaling the last of the trio.

'3 more down, 4 more to go' I continued the countdown for the deaths of the goblins.

I picked up 4 of the crooked blades that had been dropped by the fallen goblins, after ridding my katana of the repulsive goblin blood I sheathed it. Placing 2 blades in one hand and the other 2 in the other.

2 of the remaining goblins begun to tremble in fear as I unconsciously released some of my aura, the other 2 decided to flee and leave their allies behind. I threw 2 of the blades over the heads of the trembling goblins, I was expecting my projectiles to hit their targets, but they did the first blade I threw had lodged itself through the back of right fleeing goblin, while the other one sliced through the back of the left runners head.

I then charged the remaining goblins, they attempted to attack me, desperation clearly guiding their current actions as I merely had to sidestep to avoid them, I struck the goblin on the right first, I struck him in the face with the but of the blade which caused him to stumble back giving me enough time to finish his friend by piercing his neck with a blade. The stumbling goblin didn't get the chance to balance himself as I drove the blade through the spot in between his eyes.

From start to finish the battle on took about 3 minutes.

'It worked, I never really had the chance to test my fighting technique in the other world, but I finally got the chance to do it, though it was only a close-quarters fight and I still haven't managed to employ anything but the basics due to foes being braindead goblins. However, now I can start to improve on those basics to make the style itself stronger and more effective' I started to rant on all of the things that I could have done better when I was fighting.

I turned back to the others and they were all gaping, even Ainz was looking on in mild shock.

{did I do something?} I asked Ainz through message.

{since when could you fight like that? I didn't know you knew martial arts} came his response

{why wouldn't I be able to fight? you fought the trolls and killed them all with a single swing each, why can't I be able to fight? wait you didn't think I could fight and yet you still thought that I could face them by myself?} I questioned the logic behind his decision.

{I thought you would be more offensive and slice them all up you sword, I didn't think that you would use your bare-fist then use your sword then act like a highly trained assassin or ninja}.

{I could have done basic stuff like you, but I wanted to test my own style, and this was the perfect opportunity, it also allowed me to gather how much my physical state improved so that I can manage it.} I ended the line of communication, then I walked back to the group and returned to my previous place in the wagon, ignoring the curious gazes and admiration I proceeded to close my eyes for a little bit.

When I reopened my eyes, it was nearing night time and everyone else had already begun to set up camp, and me being the lazy person that I am pretended that I was still asleep. Then I waited for Ainz to come and wake me up when it was time to eat.

"I know your awake" he said as he neared me. I then opened my eyes proving to him that he was indeed correct.

I walked with him to the campfire, slightly uncomfortable with the way that they were all looking at me.

'I'm getting the feeling that I am going to be annoyed if I remain here to eat' I came to my sound conclusion as we waited for the food. After receiving my food, I returned to my spot in the wagon with the food. If this world was beautiful during the day than the view at night was a masterpiece. The black night sky was illuminated by millions of stars, giving a preview of the vast wonders that are out there far beyond what we can see.

If the sun glinting of the water was a twinkling dance, then the silver light of the moon created a dazzling performance upon the silent waves.

I swiftly finished off all of my food before returning to my sleep with the stars above my head and the sounds of the darkness greeting my ears with the chorus.

'this is what it means to live' I sighed as I succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**That is chapter 4. So sorry for the delay, there were a couple things that kept me busy ranging from lack of ideas for this chapter to school.**

**And as usual the mentions of the newest people supporting my story, so a huge thank you to the following for either reviewing, following or favouriting this story it honestly means the world to me:**

**CurleyQue, Loky687, cbkiely5, thatonephlogpyro, , 3I Mora, AGENT MUTE, Alyssa Sunborn, Demon438, Iceleigh, fireball724, IgnitedHeat, BigRobot, casperhaffert, WildfireZ03, Adam-cross, Blood Fluffles, UNHOLY LIGHT, XxHawktalonxX, Notice me sempai, Strongbridge and Gilgamesh50.**

**And a final thing recently I have been working on creating about 5 other stories so you may or may not look forward to other stories of mine. It's up to you if you want to look forward to it. However, this is not a guaranteed thing I might just focus on this one before putting the others out there.**

**And with that I wish you all a very lovely day.**


	6. Chapter 5: the hidden gem

Chapter 5: The hidden gem

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun, accompanied by the endlessly annoying rattling of the carriage. The cool morning breeze was gently caressing my slowly awakening body., slowly I sit up from my position of laying down and force myself up against one of the sides of the carriage.

"Good morning Fenrir" came a familiar voice from my side, I turned to spot the giant form of Ainz sitting beside me. The only answer he received was a groggy nod from me before I returned to my visual worshipping of the landscape of this new world.

Nabe's P.O.V

The moment that Lord Harito woke up I felt a little sad that I could no longer watch him, this sad feeling was swiftly replaced by a large amount of embarrassment at the fact that I had just mentally admitted that I enjoy watching my adorable and fuzzy lord sleep, thankfully none of my emotions managed to creep their way upon my face.

'I can't help it, he's just way to adorable when he sleeps, even when he's awake he's adorable' I sigh as I mentally discuss all of the issues with these feelings.

To lost in my own thoughts I did not know that my eyes we mesmerised with his fluffy tail wagging from side to side, never once leaving until I shook myself out of thought.

I found myself using security of his safety as an excuse to validate watching him sleep.

'how dare these impudent lower life-forms even breathe the same air as my lords, especially lord Harito' I think as I angrily glare at our current travel companions.

Fury and rage had begun to simmer like a volcano under the surface as I continued to think of all the disrespect these insignificant worms had shown lord Ainz and lord Harito. However, like a true combat maid I did not allow a single one of these feelings show as to not alert them if I need to dispose of them stealthily.

Though out of all of them I despised that disgusting flirting sack of flesh that was the ranger of this expedition team, his antics constantly made me want to throw up endlessly.

We had been travelling for a bit and the blazing sun had nearly reached its apex, slowly the mountainous terrains gave way once more to a seemingly endless wild forests and the once gentle breeze had now picked up slightly and was a light gust of wind though it did keep the scorching heat of the sun at bay. The wind bringing the heavy scent of distant fields of flowers and delectable smelling herbs causing everyone in the carriage to get a little hungry. However, despite all of these changes lord Harito was never once disturbed and neither was my watchful gaze on him until lord Ainz nudged me with his elbow to get my attention.

"how long do you plan to stare at him like that?" he silently questioned gesturing towards the seemingly oblivious Lord Harito, humour was quite evident within his tone leading to the belief that he might be making a teasing joke. At that moment, an emotion coursed towards my cheeks in the form of a heated pinkish tinge.

"I was merely lost in my thoughts, Momon… sir" I said trying to be informal and formal at the same time as was required to one of lord Ainz and Harito's position.

He responded with a sly cough of both annoyance and disbelief at my statement and as he was about to say something in return to me he was interrupted by the annoying vermin that had contracting us this mission, Nfirea.

Harito's P.O.V

"We're here" screamed Nfirea. However, he did not look so sure of that statement as we neared a very familiar location thou I could not tell why as I stared at a large enclosing wall of wood that I assumed was our destination. The nagging feeling of familiarity towards this location was starting to become quite annoying as I struggled to release the answer to the question, where are we?

Turning my gaze towards the ever observant Ainz I noticed that he too had noticed something familiar about this place but his presence was slowly becoming more and more agitated leading to the belief that he too had no idea why this place felt so familiar to us.

As we drew closer and closer I began to notice more and more life-forms that appeared to be readying to ambush us, I gave a subtle signal to Ainz, who had exited the cart at this point and was walking alongside the transport, he simply nodded and continued to move forward.

My hand slowly found the grip of my handle in preparation for a fight with these unknowns, my senses proved me right as we were all but kissing the door when several goblins appeared out of the tall grass to either side of the path, they were either armed with bows or swords but the blades looked awfully dull and used while the arrows looked as if they were made from random materials that were found lounging about the place.

They swiftly surrounded us from all sides, including in front, before what appeared to be there leader stepped forth, I withdrew my hand from my prized blade and stood not wanting to dirty my blade once more with goblin blood.

"Hold on, we'd rather avoid any conflict if at all possible especially with the giant in black and the masked one, I know a bad feeling when I get one ad the pair of you are giving me the heebie jeebies" said the goblin that looked like thee leader of the bunch.

'impressive survival instincts' I thought slightly impressed by this usually savage bunch's ability to access an unknown threat, I seated myself as I noticed a familiar presence approaching the gate, finally I knew what this pace was.

"What's happening Mr Goblin?" questioned the new figure as they exited the protection of the gate. However, at this point I decided that I was tired once more and lay back down in the carriage before swiftly falling asleep in the relative safety of the transport.

DREAM

Outside the car's window a ravenous storm rampaged through this dismal day, endlessly release its savage and thundering cries upon the world below it. The sky pitch black except for the random lighting of the vengeful clouds above, my gaze turned to the front seat to see my big brother and father singing along to a song though I cant hear the song itself I see them smiling and cheerful and I feel a painful sting in my chest.

"Hey dad look over there someone broke down, should we help them?" asked big brother sarouk, his hand pointing out to a smoking blimp in the distance.

"Of course, it's best to help those that need it, always remember that" he said philosophically.

My heart begun to pound in my ears as I recognized this scene, I attempting to beg them to keep going but my words were caught in my droughted throat. Slowly the car came to a halt and my dad stepped out into the starting drizzle.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?" he asked to the people that we parked in behind.

'please stop, please stop' I thought begging to whatever god would listen as my father approached his demise.

"_if only you had more power"_ whispered a voice temptingly, though I was not listening as my pleas began to turn to curses to these monsters before me.

"if you could It would be much appreciated" said one of the creatures before me, his false appreciation perfectly mimicking real emotion.

Dad turned around for a split second. However that was all was needed as the men before us each pulled out a gun with a cheery expression on their faces, one of them shot my dad in his legs the other shot my brother in the head, killing him instantly.

Sobs racked my body as I could feel myself tearing apart, the anguished screams of my father could be heard as he started crawling towards the car in an attempt to escape his murderers, whom were laughing away at their victims suffering. The world slowed to a halt as they pointed their guns once more to my father.

"_it should have been you"_

"_you could have stopped it"_

"_power, all you need it power"_

"_discard your weak flesh and become one with us"_

"shut up" I screamed suddenly being hauled out of my dream and back into reality.

I burst upright tears crawling down either side of my face at the memory I was forced to replay.

'just a dream' I assured myself remembering the voices that held such greed and temptation.

I looked around the surroundings and noticed that I was now within the wooden walls of the village and that I had not been asleep for much time as the sun had barely moved, it was still peacefully dwelling in the clear sky, my focus slowly turned to the villagers who, despite recently being pillaged, now were working hard to preserve their way of life with both motivation and positivity, though on the inside I could tell that they were hurting just as much as I had.

'this world may house such beauty however all that causes is more evil that must dawn the robes of light so that they can hid in the cloak of darkness, the more light there is the more darkness can rise' I thought releasing a sad sigh.

"we are preparing to head to the forest soon, Fenrir sir" stated the cold voice of Naberal who I noticed had been watching me during this trip whatever that is about. I merely nodded towards her which she took as a satisfactory answer.

'I wonder what Calypso and the others are doing?' I thought before jumping out of the carriage changing my weapons to a spare katana I had, I don't want the villagers recognizing my blade.

Meanwhile with Calypso

"you all know why you have been summoned I presume?" asked a finely dressed man with glowing blood red eyes and sun yellow hair that seemed to be as smooth as an undisturbed lake. His intimidating gaze landing upon the several other occupants of the room, including calypso and derconius, before setting upon a basketball sized gem in the middle of the room which seemed to be dyed with the presence of the abyss.

Dun dun dun. Sorry about how late this is, I just couldn't get enough motivation to write though I still plan to finish what I started, I'm not gonna bail this far into the story though I may rewrite the first 2 chapter. I may use my new series chapters to fill it out instead of creating a new version of this. Love you all, thankyou for reading all of my chapters so far.

As usual special thanks to all of the people that have been adding themselves to my list of favourites people alive. Thankyou you guys make my day even when I'm not writing, thankyou you guys from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
